


The Cost of

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Can you do Neji lives and proposing to reader after the war and they getting married?!
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 38





	The Cost of

When life and death danced, one became desperate to cling onto any hopes for the future.

“Neji!”

“[Name].”

The two of you had called out for the other almost simultaneously, a grin appearing on your faces at the timing of both. A moment of shared joy and peace in the silence before a raging storm.

“You first,” the both of you encouraged the other, once more sharing a laugh at how in sync you were.

“After this fight,” Neji spoke, deciding to break the back-and-forth, knowing that there wasn’t much time before the war started. “If we both survive,” he added grimly, putting back the perspective that the chance that lives were going to be lost was very real.

“I want to spend my life with you,” Neji spoke hastily, his words tumbling out as if he was afraid that he would forget them otherwise. For once there was uncertainty painted in his eyes. The fear that tomorrow everything might be different, the thought that for some it might not come, the angst that those few might be him, or you.

You didn’t waste any time answering, your smile growing wider as you could feel the emotions well up, your excitement hardly contained as you laughed.

“Funny, I was about to ask the same thing,” you exclaimed, glad to have found something worth returning to, to look forward to, to survive for. “That means the two of us will have to survive now, don’t we?” you jested, though both of you sincerely hoped to come out of this with one another still alive.

“Don’t jinx it,” he mumbled, but smiled nonetheless.

The many casualties that resulted from the war. The deaths that had fallen as a result. Parents, children, siblings, lovers, there was no one on the field that hadn’t lost something. There was no one that would go to sleep tonight believing that they had come out of this unharmed.

And you, you were terrified that you had lost something before you could have it proper. The absence of a certain figure that was so important to you. The lack of his presence near you. You had heard of a casualty from the Hyuuga clan, you had heard of it, and somewhere within your heart you started to believe in this really real chance that it might have been him.

“Neji!” you yelled his name, this time in desperation as you pushed past the crowd of the Konoha peers, your heart nearly leaping into your throat as you saw him there, bandaged and alive.

Letting yourself fall onto your knees you took the man into your arms, tears raining down his shoulder as you clung onto a dearly beloved life.

“There, I promised you, didn’t I?” he spoke, his voice gentle as he hid his pain. “I can hardly marry you if I’m not around,” he tried to joke, though even Neji was glad to see you well, and for tomorrow.

The war had cost everyone, but at the very least it didn’t demand you your love, or his.


End file.
